This invention relates generally to a infant holding garment and a method for holding an infant using an infant holding garment.
Caring for an infant, such as while feeding, changing, and bathing, often exposes the caregiver to fluids and other substances, both from the environment and emanating from the infant. These fluids and other substances will often result in the caregiver""s clothes becoming wet or dirty. Caring for an infant also often involves the infant being clad in only a diaper, or even without any clothing, for periods of time. It is possible for the infant to become cold during these periods of time, which is uncomfortable, and possibly unhealthy, for the infant.
Conventional child care garments, while protecting the caregiver""s clothes, do not facilitate keeping the infant warm while being held. Conventional baby blankets, while keeping the infant warm, do not provide a safe and easy way of holding the infant, while also protecting the caregiver""s clothes.
Accordingly, conventional techniques and products for holding an infant do not provide a simple and easy to use child care garment that both protects the caregiver""s clothes while keeping the infant warm.
It is therefore desirable that the invention overcome these and other drawbacks of present child care garments and methods.
Thus, there is a need to provide an infant holding garment that is easy to use, provides protection to the caregiver""s clothes, and keeps the infant warm.
To achieve this invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an infant holding garment is provided. The infant holding garment comprises a back portion and a front portion. The back portion has front and back sides, a first opposing vertical edge which has an upper portion and a lower portion, a second opposing vertical edge which has an upper portion and a lower portion, a top edge, a bottom edge, and an attachment device. The attachment device is substantially near the top edge. The front portion has front and back sides, a first opposing vertical edge which has an upper portion and a lower portion, a second opposing vertical edge which has an upper portion and a lower portion, a convex top edge, and a bottom edge.
Accordingly, the front portion and the back portion are configurable to form a pouch. The pouch is formed when the bottom edge of the front portion is affixed substantially near the bottom edge of the back portion, the lower portion of the first opposing vertical edge of the front portion is affixed substantially near the lower portion of the first opposing vertical edge of the back portion, and the lower portion of the second opposing vertical edge of the front portion is affixed substantially near the lower portion of the second opposing vertical edge of the back portion. The garment is worn by an individual utilizing the attachment device, such that the back side of the back portion is adjacent to the individual. This allows the garment to protect the individual while placing the infant in the pouch. Moreover, with at least a substantial portion of the infant being held in the pouch, this facilitates keeping the infant warm.
In a further embodiment of the invention, an infant holding garment further includes a hood portion, which has a straight edge and a convex edge. Accordingly, the convex edge of the hood portion is affixed to the top edge on the back side of the front portion, forming a hood for placement over the head of the infant. This further facilitates keeping the infant warm.